Every Me and Every You
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: Betrayal. Pain. Infatuation. Resistance. Nirvana. Sometimes going back won't always heal the wounds.
1. Home

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Seriously. I own NOTHING. **

**Hullo people! This is Cassi-chan and Milly-chan once again (yes, the crazy writers of The Circumference of a Moose). This story is a little more serious...acutally...A LOT more serious. We tried creating a fanfiction account for the two of us but then it said we'd have to wait three days...and we're not patient like that so...we're posting this one on Milly-chan's pen name. So yea..enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Home**

Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the gates that signified that they had finally reached Konoha. They were finally home. After a grueling battle that had taken them each months to recover from, they were home.

Despite the relief they felt, both were hesitant to enter the hidden village. The knowledge that nothing would be like it was when Sasuke left wasn't something they were ignorant to. And who knew how much Konaha had changed? The village beyond the gate might not be as it had been way back then. Back when it had been the only place to call home. Could they even call it that now?

"Wow. We've battled the most elite of all evil villians and here we are...scared to walk back into Konaha." Naruto said, laughing nervously. His friend didn't say anything, only stared at the gate with a mixture of unknown feelings.

"Well..." The blonde one grinned and moved forward to push the last bit of land seperating them from their real home open. "Here goes nothing."

Never had there been so much of an understatement.

Sasuke stood a moment longer before following Naruto into the village. Once inside the two stood frozen again. Everything was exactly the same. Somehow it all seemed out of place...like there should be more people, or buildings, or raging fires. They didn't know, but it just didn't seem proper that everything should be so unchanged; when the two of them had changed so much.

Naruto stopped short when he noticed Sasuke lingering behind.

"You coming?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head slowly and began to follow the eccentric blonde ninja into the village.

"You look worried. The Sasuke _I _know isn't worried about _anything_." Naruto said with a sheepish grin, trying to lighten the moment.

Sasuke once again shook his head. "This isn't right Naruto. I can't just come here and expect everything to be fine. You know you are just as apprehensive. Stop putting on an act...it gets old."

Naruto blinked. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to explode like that so suddenly. However, he frowned despite all that. Sasuke was right. He had betrayed their village-but that shouldn't matter. If he could forgive Sasuke, why couldn't everyone else? After all, Naruto should have felt the most animosity toward him. They had been best friends, despite Sasuke's cool attitude.

"Can it, Sasuke. Besides, aren't you looking forward to seeing Sakura and Kakashi-sensei? I mean...just a little?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't respond and Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew Sasuke wanted to see the rest of the team. He just had a weird way of showing it.

Sasuke silently followed Naruto to the Hokage's headquarters. Sakura. She had been there the moment he betrayed them. He'd hurt her. Somehow, he didn't think that she would be _excited_ to see him.

Naruto pushed open the doors to the aforementioned building and waltzed in, his black haired friend walking reluctantly behind him.

The two of them could feel the stares they were recieving as they walked to the Hokage's office.

Naruto put his hand on the knob, but it opened before he could do anything else. Apparently word traveled fast in Konoha.

"Naruto, Sasuke please come in." Tsunade motioned for the boys to enter her office. Sakura and Kakashi were inside...silent. Naruto scratched the back of his head, feeling the tension as it practically drowned them.

"Sakura! Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" He asked with a grin. The two recieving his good natured greeting looked at him and then at Sasuke apprehensively. The grin slowly faded from Naruto's face, but he regained his usually happy demeanor.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Welcome back." Kakashi said calmly. He was trying to keep his cool with the boys. After all, all the things that they had gone through would be hard on even him. And he knew that they would be getting a lot of grief from the other villagers about what they had endured. He tore his gaze from his returning students to the girl before him, sitting on a table looking rather downcast.

"Sakura, are you not going to welcome back your teammates?" He asked. After a moment she grinned up at the two boys gaily.

"Welcome back."

Sasuke knew it was forced. He was sure Naruto did too, but at least she was speaking.

Tsunade coughed to direct their attentions to her. "We are glad to have you back Sasuke." Sasuke remained silent. She continued. "I do hope you realize however, how difficult it will be for you to regain your position as one of Konoha's genin." He nodded. "Consider yourself on probation. Your training will be halted for six months while we _evaluate_ your behavior to make sure that you are mentally capable of returning to the field."

"Six months!" Naruto was outraged. He hadn't gone and rescued Sasuke just so he could sit around like Shikamaru during their Chunnin exams. He wanted the real Sasuke back and not allowing him to train wasn't going to make that happen any faster.

"Naruto." It wasn't Kakashi or Tsunade who had spoken, it was Sakura.

Naruto looked over and met her eyes. He felt a pang in his chest. Her beautiful eyes that once burned with happiness and ambition were dull and emotionless.

"Sakura?" He asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Just be glad he's back." Sakura said. Naruto frowned and looked at the boy beside him who was glaring at the ground.

"Okay." Sasuke agreed. He knew he would have to work hard to regain what little respect he could from his fellow ninja and most of all from Sakura. He looked up at her and noticed she refused to look back at him. Either keeping her gaze on Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade or the floor, Sakura would not meet his eyes.

For some strange reason this bugged him. He knew she wouldn't be the same Sakura that smiled all the time and loved his attention, and for this he blamed no one but himself. He had been the one to destroy her faith in him, and he was going to have to be the one to restore it.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke once more, this time smiling up at her blonde haired teammate. Naruto looked at her.

"They built this new resturaunt near my home. They serve the best ramen." Instantly, Naruto realized how hungry he had been. Matching her grin he clapped his hands.

"Awesome! You gonna treat me, Sakura?" He asked jokingly. Sakura laughed and jumped off the table.

"Sure thing, Naruto. But just this once."

Kakashi sighed, smiling under his masks. It had been awhile since he had seen the young pink haired kunoichi smile for real.

Naruto cheered and turned to face Sasuke.

"You coming, Sasuke?" he asked happily.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was once again refusing to meet his gaze. He shook his head. "No, I'm just going to go home and sleep." He really wasn't up for a night of ackward silences and forced conversation. He knew Naruto and Sakura had some catching up to do and wasn't going to take their moment of happiness from them.

Naruto frowned.

"Oh come on, Sasuke, you need to get out more. Come on, have fun for once! Celebrate with me and Sakura!" Naruto said, pumping his fist. Both Sasuke and Sakura remained silent. Their 'silence' was beinging to irritate Naruto.

"Naruto," Kakashi started, "Sasuke needs to rest, you understand don't you?"

Naruto sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine. But next time you are coming with us Sasuke...if I have to tie you up and drag you!"

A faint hint of half a smile appeared momentarily on Sasuke's face. "Sure thing Naruto."

This was enough to please Naruto for now, and if it wasn't, he didn't push the subject.


	2. I'm Still Here

**Well..would you look at that? We STILL don't own anything. Only...we own in a sense that we're awesome.**

**A/N: Gah! We hope you enjoy. If you don't than...well...we'll just have to keel you, Fabio. **

**Chapter Two: **

**I'm Still Here**

"Sakura, where were you?" Hinata Hyuuga jumped from her seat on the couch and looked at her roommate as she shut the door behind her.

"Naruto and Sasuke are back." Sakura said softly. Hinata frowned, noticing the sad way Sakura had said this. She knew that her friend was probably being torn apart inside. With 'the love of her life' back after his rather heartless betrayal, the young girl probably didn't know what to think. However, upon hearing Naruto's name, Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly elated.

"Oh?" Was all that Hinata said. Sakura yawned and nodded, sliding off her shoes and placing them by the door.

"Naruto and I went for some ramen at Hijukashi's."

"I bet Naruto had a feild day." Hinata said with a grin. Sakura laughed and nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I decided to treat him since he's home and all...bad idea. I had no idea _just _how much ramen that boy could eat."

"That's Naruto for you..." Hinata sighed, shrugging her shoulders. The two girls sat on the couch, Sakura looking quite exhausted, Hinata looking rather relieved and curious.

"So..." Hinata decided to risk it, "Was Sasuke there?"

She knew the moment that she said it, it was a bad idea. Sakura's face fell.

"No. He wanted to rest." was all that Sakura said. Hinata had been around Sakura long enough to know that she wasn't in any mood to talk about it.

The two decided upon getting an apartment together after the Chunnin exams, and ever since then Sakura was rather aloof and solitary. Hinata blamed Sasuke, but she still understood why he wanted to leave. The only thing she didn't understand was why Sakura, a talented kunoichi, would stress over a boy.

"Hinata...Naruto asked about you." Sakura said somewhat slyly. Hinata blinked and turned to face her friend.

"He did?" She asked, knowing that her face was burning red. Sakura grinned, happy that Hinata dropped the Sasuke topic, and crossed her arms. It was great to know that her blonde haired, ramen loving teammate had feelings for another girl. Sure, Naruto never _admitted _that he liked Hinata, but Sakura knew that there were reasons behind her assumptions.

"Yeah. He wanted to know how you were doing, if everything was alright with you." Sakura said. Hinata could not surpress the smile that tugged on her lips. Thinking of Naruto was like an old past time. The eccentric blonde was wonderful. He was handsome and funny, yet incredibly strong and honest. Hinata knew that there would probably never be as close as she always wanted them to be. That seemed okay though. She was just happy that he had come home safe and sound.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Both girls were deep in thought over the boys they had dedicated themselves to long ago. Hinata's head shot up, a thought striking her.

"Oh, Sakura...how did things go with Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. Sakura's body froze rigidly.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked softly. Sakura laughed somewhat bitterly and continued to stare at her hands.

"Almost as well as it went with Sasuke."

Hinata gasped. As her roommate and best friend, Hinata knew of Sakura's strange and sudden feelings for her sensei. Hinata supposed that all the romantic feelings directed towards the skilled ninja were the aftermath of Sasuke leaving her. She couldn't help but feel bad for her young friend. It seemed as if she was always getting her heart broken. At the age of eighteen, Sakura had drowned herself in her training and work. Thankfully, she was usually willing to go out to Hijukashi's and eat and sing karaoke.

When Sakura told her of her affections for Kakashi, Hinata didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to laugh, after all, the man was her peverted sensei for heaven's sake, but another part completely understood. Kakashi was there for her, as any good sensei would, whenever she needed him. Perhaps after Sasuke betrayed them, Sakura confused those fatherly affections for love.

"Oh, Sakura...sorry." Hinata said, jumping to her feet. Sakura laughed and shook her head. Mocking her friend's movements, she too moved to her feet and than streached. Sakura grinned childishly at Hinata and than bucked her in the hip with her own.

"So, are you going to go and pay Naruto a visit? Perhaps bring him some home cooked ramen...?" Sakura asked slyly. Hinata blushed a little before scowling at her friend.

"Just _what _are you suggesting?" Hinata asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Sakura snorted loudly and crossed her arms.

"Hinata, we've been roomies for two years. I've known you for four. I've _seen _the look you give Naruto, I'm not blind." Sakura said, a hint of teasing in her voice. Hinata scowled once more and grabbed a pillow from the couch, slugging it at Sakura.

With trained quick reflexes, Sakura moved out of the way just before the pillow came in contact with her head. She gasped and pointed at her friend, a fake look of shock spreading over her pretty features.

"You..you...how dare you!" Without another word, Sakura picked up another pillow and swung in, hoping to hit Hinata. The other kuniouchi ducked the attack and thus their childish battle begun. The two girls skillfully hopped around their small apartment living room, sparing with pillows as their weapons. It felt good. Neither of them had really let loose like this in years, and just playing around and acting like a fool was an amazing feeling.

After a few minutes, Hinata and Sakura fell to the floor, exhasted and laughing loudly. Sakura rolled over on her stomach and grinned at her friend, breathing heavily.

"Wow...I haven't laughed this much since..." Sakura trailed off, breathlessly. Hinata only laughed in agreement before sitting up on her elbows.

"Remember when we first bought this place?" She asked. Sakura nodded, the memories flooding back, causing her to giggle.

"Eating ramen at four in the morning."

"Watching The Lion King."

"Talking about boys..." Sakura added, sighing dreamily. Things had been good when they first moved in together. They always had fun. On some days though, Sakura would just sit in her room and stare out the window aimlessly, like maybe she was waiting for Sasuke to walk back into Konoha. Sakura felt a pang of regreat. It wasn't Hinata who threw away her life into work and training. It wasn't Hinata who bottled up all her emotions and found herself crying herself to sleep every night. Hinata had grown bold and confident, whilst Sakura had become aloof and distant.

"Hinata..." Sakura whispered. Hinata turned to look at her friend, traces of concern crossing her features.

"Why do you suppose Sasuke is back?"

Hinata blinked and straightened herself upright. Hesitant to answer, Hinata preteneded to be deep in thought.

"Sakura..."

"Did he kill his brother? Did he reach his goal? Maybe he's here only because Naruto went to force him. Or...maybe he had nowhere left to turn." Sakura stared at the ceiling, a blank expression on her face.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her scrunched up legs, resting her head on her knees.

"I don't know what to tell you, Sakura. At least he's back..."

"I'm really glad he is back. I missed him." Sakura whispered. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Hinata smiled warmly and placed an arm around her friend's shoulders as Sakura sat up.

"Tell me...do you still love him?" She asked.

"I do."


End file.
